Kingdom Hearts
by FreezerBurnXL
Summary: Together with his colorful new companions Donald, the slightly short tempered wizard, and Goofy, the clumsy knight Sora sets off to find his two best friends, a missing king, and conquer darkness for good.
1. The Unopening Door

**The Unopening Door**

" I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like, is any of this for real or not?"

Sora drifted helplessly in what seemed like a sea of darkness. It was cold, dark, and Sora could not breathe. He had recently given up hope on struggling and was exausted. He fell deeper to the abyss below him as if being pulled down by an invisible force.

Then the world seemed upright again. He was standing on a peaceful beach. Before him, standing in the water, was the back of a familiar figure. It was one of Sora's best friends, Riku. Riku turned to face Sora. He gave Sora his signature mischievous grin and held out his hand, as if waiting for Sora to grab it. Sora was glad to see him none the less. He ran into the water to join Riku.

Just as he set foot in the water, it began to move away as if it were afraid Sora would contaminate it. Then, Sora saw the cause of this. A large shadow rose over him and Sora looked up to see a tidal wave that was about to swallow him and Riku. Sora tried to grab Riku's hand to bring back to shore, but the wave enveloped them before he got the chance.

After what seemed like hours, Sora opened his eyes. He and Riku were still alive but were under water not far from the surface. Riku was still standing in the same position as when he was above water, with his hand outstretched and a grin on his face. Sora struggled against the currents of the water around him to reach his friend, but the water continued to hold him back. Finally, Sora could not resist the currents and was pulled away from Riku at incredible speed.

Before he knew it, Sora rose from the water. The water was once again waist-high. He looked around, but Riku was no where to be found. He turned around to see a girl his age standing on the beach, waving. This was Kairi, Sora's other best friend. Sora ran to shore to meet her. When he reached her, he bent over to pant, then looked back at Kairi and gave her a "you try running through water" grin.

Kairi smiled at him, but then something caught her eye. She looked into the sky with a curious look in her eyes. Sora followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. It was a figure falling from the sky. With closer observation, Sora made an alarming realization of what was falling… It was him!

But that didn't make sense! Sora was standing right there with Kairi. As he considered the situation, the whole world seemed to flip. Kairi noticed Sora some how falling over and tried to grab his hand. All of the sudden, Sora was plunging head first into the sea. When he splashed into the waves, he did not slow down, but continued to plunge into the abyss.

It grew dark and cold. Soon Sora could not see a thing. His feet suddenly landed on something solid. Sora looked around to see he was standing on a round platform. He took a single step forward and a flock of doves rose from the platform. As Sora watched the doves disappear into the darkness, he noticed the platform he was on now looked slightly different.It was still round, but now it had a brightly glowing image upon it. It was the image of a woman in a beautiful dress.

" So little time… So much to do," a voice said. Sora looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one. The voice came again. " A long journey lies ahead of you. Now step into the light."

A beam of light shone down in the center of the platform. The voice must have been talking about this, but should this mysterious voice be trusted?

" Who are you? Show yourself!" Sora demanded. " And where am I?"

" Now is not the time rashness," the voice said in a calm matter. " All your questions will be answered in time. Now step into the light."

Sora had a bad feeling about what he was getting himself into, but he did as the voice instructed anyway. He stepped into the light. Suddenly, he felt a sort of warmth inside him. This was a major relief from the chill of when Sora was standing in the darkness.

Suddenly, the ground started to quake. Three pedestals rose from the platform around Sora. Then, an item appeared on each of the pedestals. One was a long, shining sword. Another was a strong shield with a strange symbol consisting of two small circles and one large circle. The last item was a strange staff, topped with a figure similar to the symbol on the shield.

" Power sleeps within you," the voice said. " If you give it form, you can accomplish great things… Choose wisely what aspect in your life will be the strongest."

Sora looked at the items surrounding him. He thought for a moment. He walked to the pedestal with the sword. He grabbed it. It then that he noticed that on the golden hilt, there was the same circular symbol as the other two items. Just holding this weapon filled Sora with power and desire.

" The skill of the warrior. The power to overcome all. A sword of great destruction," the voice said. " … Is this the power you seek?"

" Yes," Sora said without thinking. The sword suddenly dissolved in his hands.

" Very well," the voice said. " Your path has been set. Now what will you give up in exchange? The chosen power will become your weakness, and the remaining one will be your average skill."

Sora looked at the two remaining items. He assumed that shield stood for defense. He thought he could use that, so walked to the staff and grabbed it from the pedestal.

" The power of the mystic. A light in the darkness. A staff of mystic ruin," the voice said. " … You give this power up?"

" Yes," Sora said.

" You've chosen the skill of the warrior; you've given up the power of the mystic," the voice said. " … Is this the form you choose?"

" Yes," Sora said. The pedestals lowered back into the platform. Then, the platform seemed to shatter beneath Sora's feet. Sora fell down into the darkness.

Sora saw a similar platform approaching below him. He landed gently on his feet. Then the sword appeared in his hand. Sora gave it a might swing and felt the urge to fight.

" There will be times that you have to fight," the voice said. Suddenly, small, black creatures with antennae and glowing eyes emerged from the floor. They immediately began to attack Sora. He swung his sword like crazy. It seemed to be working. The creatures were getting knocked back. They all then disappeared except for one. This one formed a dark circle in the floor then sunk into it. The darkness began to spread across the platform. Sora found himself sinking into the floor until his was once again surrounded by darkness.

Sora panicked. He felt helpless waving his arms around like a fish out of water. Then he felt the ground beneath him. He sat up to discover that he was on yet another platform. This time, there was a large door in front of him. Sora got to his feet and approached it. He tried to open it, when there was a sudden flash of bright light.

He found himself on a wooden structure surrounded by water. The sun was shining and Sora could feel the breeze in his face.

" Wait…" the voice said. " The door won't open just yet. First, tell us a little about yourself."

Around Sora were three people. One was a blonde haired boy a little younger than Sora, the second was a red haired boy a little older than Sora, and the third person was a girl a little younger than Sora. Sora walked to the blonde boy.

" What are you so afraid of?" the boy asked.

" I don't know," Sora said. " Being indecisive, I guess."

" Being indecisive?" the boy said. " Is that really so scary?"

Sora then walked to the other boy.

" What do you want outta life?" he said.

" I guess to broaden my horizons," Sora replied.

" To broaden your horizons, huh?" he said.

Sora then went to the girl.

" What's most important to you?" she asked.

" Friendship," Sora answered immediately.

" You're afraid of being indecisive, you want to broaden your horizons, you value friendship," the voice said. " Your journey begins at dawn. It should be a pleasant one."

" Sounds good," Sora said. With that, there was another flash of light and Sora found himself back in the sea of darkness on another platform. There was a beam of light in the center. Sora approached it.

" The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes," the voice said. Sora turned around to find that his shadow had somehow risen from the floor and taken a new shape. It was now a huge, black monster with long hair that towered over Sora. Sora took a step back, then turned and ran. He then remembered that he was on a floating platform and stopped just before he fell. He turned to face this new foe.

" But don't be afraid," the voice said. " And remember…"

The creature attacked. Sora dodged out of the way. He then realized that he had his sword in his hand. The creatures hand came down to the floor just in front of Sora in attempt to flatten him. Sora began to slash at the creatures hand. A few slashes and the creature held its hands to its head as if it were having a horrible headache. It then punch both fists in front of Sora.

" But don't be afraid," the voice said. A large shadow surrounded Sora.

" And remember…" the voice continued. Sora fell back onto the floor.

" You hold the mightiest weapon of all," the voice said. Sora could feel what felt like tentacles wrapping around him.

" Don't forget…" the voice continued. Sora was now completely surrounded by darkness.

" You are the one who will open the door."


	2. Journey to New Worlds

**Journey to New Worlds**

" Woa!" Sora screamed as he sat up. He was on the same beach he was on what seemed like ages ago. This was his home island. He has lived there his whole life with Riku. He also lived there with his other best friend Kairi, who was not born on the island but appeared there when she was very young. Sora looked out at the sea. It was a beautiful morning. He lied down in the warm sand when he noticed a familiar face right in front of him.

" Agh!" Sora said out of shock. Kairi laughed, as she seemed to think that scaring Sora was a funny joke. " Gimme a break, Kairi!"

" Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi said. " I thought I'd find you snoozing down here."

" Kairi, I have to tell you all about it!" Sora began talking quickly and excitedly as if Kairi hadn't said anything at all. " I was in this in this really weird place! It was dark and cold! Then there were this sword, shield, and some weird staff! I picked the sword and then these little things appeared and started attacking me! I fought off most of them and then there was this door that wouldn't open! Then there was Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie who asked me some random questions! Then a big black thing showed up and I fought it then it just sort of swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… Owe!" Something suddenly popped painfully in Sora's neck.

" Um…" Kairi said, a little lost. " Have you been dreaming again?"

" It wasn't a dream! … Or was it? I don't know…" Sora said. He thought for a moment. " What was that place? … So bizarre…"

" Yeah, sure," Kairi said teasingly. She walked down to where the crystal clear water met the warm sand. There was a short pause. Sora's mind was still racing about what he just happened to him, but thought it best to drop it as Kairi didn't seem to believe a word he was saying. He decided to change the subject.

" Say Kairi, what was your hometown like?" Sora asked. " Ya know, where you came from?"

" I've told you before, I don't remember," Kairi said.

" Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

" Nothing," Kairi replied.

" You ever wanna go back there?" Sora asked.

" Mmm… Well, I'm happy here," Kairi said.

" Really…" Sora said.

" But ya know," Kairi continued, " I wouldn't mind going to see it."

" I'd like to see it, too!" Sora said. " Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see'em all!" Kairi turned to face him. She had an excited look on her face.

" So what are we waiting for?" she said excitedly.

" There you guys are!" a voice said. Sora and Kairi looked in the direction of the source of the voice. Riku was now standing a few feet away carrying a log over his shoulder. He grinned at them.

" So," he continued, " I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tossed the log into Sora's lap and walked over to Kairi.

" And you're just as lazy as he is," he said.

" Heh, so you noticed!" Kairi said. " Okay, we'll finish the raft together!" Riku sat next to Sora, exhausted already from the work he had done that morning.

" Race ya!" she said.

" Huh?"

" What? Are you kidding?"

" Ready? Go!" Kairi shouted despite Sora's and Riku's objections. Although they were both still tired, they got up and started running. Kairi trailed behind them.

They arrived at a small hut. This was where they liked to plan and discuss their coming voyage. Ever since Kairi arrived on the island, Riku has been dying to get off the island and see other worlds. This plan amused Sora and Kairi and they agreed to help Riku build a raft to leave on their journey.

" Okay, today we're going to put the finishing touches on the raft," Kairi began. " Riku, why don't you take the day off since you've done a considerable amount of work over the past couple days? Okay, anyways, Sora there's a few things you need to collect so we can finish the raft… Sora, are you listening?"

" Yeah, I heard you!" Sora said.

" Good," Kairi said. " We'll need two logs, a cloth, and a rope. Got that?"

" Two logs, a cloth, and a rope! Got it!" Sora said and left to search.

Later that day, the three friends were relaxing by a tree watching the sun set. It had been a long day and they were all tired. Their raft was now complete and ready to set sail. Tempted to break the silence, Sora decided to start a conversation.

" So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" he asked.

" Could be," Riku replied. " We'll never know be staying here."

" Suppose you got to another world," Kairi said," What would you do there?"

" Hmm…" Riku said. " I haven't really thought about it. It's just… If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

" I dunno," Sora said.

" Exactly," Riku said. " That's why we've got to get out there and find out."

" You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

" Thanks to you," Riku replied. " If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't of thought about any of this." Sora did not look at the two of them. He could not help but feel an annoyance by Riku's words.

" Kairi, thanks," Riku said.

" Heh, your welcome," Kairi said. There was a moment's silence. " Well, it's getting late. We better get to bed."

" Hey, Sora!" Riku called out a few minutes later. Sora turned around and caught something in his hands that Riku tossed him. It was a star shaped fruit.

" A paupu fruit? Why're you giving this to me?" Sora said.

" There's a legend about these," Riku said. " It says that when two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They remain apart of each other's lives, no matter what. Common, I know you want to try it!"

" Wha? Why would I? Huh?" Sora said, confused. Riku laughed as he waved to Sora and Kairi and entered his house. Sora did the same.


	3. The Empty Throne

**The Empty Throne**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was well. It was a perfect day at Disney Castle. Donald Duck, royal wizard of the King's court, was walking down a hall in his favorite wizard robes and hat to the dining quarters where he was about to have his breakfast. He walked by the clean up crew, which is a group of living mops, as they were apparently headed for there next job, for they were carrying there buckets of water.

" Good day, sir," they said one by one as they past by.

" Let's go, gentlemen! We don't have all day!" one of the mops said. This was the head of the clean up crew. " Ah, good day to you, Sir Donald!"

" Good day to you, Sud," Donald said. " Where're you boys headed?"

" That boy of Goofy's, Max, made a mess in the engineering hall," Sud said.

" He didn't harm the ship, did he?" Donald said, worried by the images of destruction appearing in his mind.

" No, this was on the complete opposite side of the corridor," Sud said. " The ship is fine and this is nothing major. Not a job that'll take more than fifteen to twenty minutes. No need to fret."

" That boy of Goofy's," Donald said. " Something needs to be done about him. This is the third time this month he's made a mess of things."

" Perhaps the council should discuss it," Sud said.

" I'm going to the see the King right now to suggest a council meeting," Donald said.

Luckily, the King's throne room was very close to where Donald was. It was a mere ten minutes that Donald was walking. He then came to a pair of enormous green doors. Donald cleared his throat than knocked on the door in a rhythm that allows automatic entry.

" _Tap taptap, tap taptap, tap taptap taptap."_

A space in one of the doors swung open and Donald walked through. He stepped into a large, open room. This was the King's throne room. It was often quiet in here, as the King often enjoyed spending his time in deep thought. Donald could hear the sound of his own footsteps as he walked across the shiny marble floor.

" Good morning, your majesty," Donald said. " I'd like to discuss a little problem with that son of Goo… WHAT?"

Donald had just noticed that the throne at the wall was empty. He looked around, but the King was nowhere to be found. The only living thing in the room besides Donald was Pluto, the King's loyal dog. Donald thought the situation over for a few minutes when Pluto came walking towards him. It was then that Donald noticed an envelope in his mouth. He grabbed it and opened it. It was a letter… from the King! After Donald read, he thought of nothing better to do than to run out screaming.

Later on, in the court yard, Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights of the Kings court, was napping in the garden. He had a habit of falling asleep in his armor. Donald came running toward him. He had come to explain the situation to Goofy.

" Wake up, Goofy! Wake up!" Donald said in a panicked voice. " This is serious!"

Goofy mumbled something that Donald could not understand then continued snoring. Donald muttered a small incantation and pointed to the sky. Immediately, a small bolt of electricity came down and shocked Goofy awake. His armor rattled and he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" Hey there, Donald. G'mornin'!" Goofy said.

" We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald said then leaned forward to whisper, "… But don't tell anyone."

" Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked. Goofy never enjoyed keeping secrets.

" Not even the queen!" Donad said, folding his arms.

" Daisy?"

" NO!" Donald yelled. " It's top secret!" Goofy peeked behind Donald.

" G'mornin', ladies!" he said.

" WHAT?" Donald said, with a nervous expression and a terrified feeling. He turned around and saw Minnie, the queen of Disney Castle, standing there in her pink dress along with her advisor, Daisy, who was wearing her favorite purple dress.

" Ahem!" Daisy said, putting her hands on her hips. Apparently they had heard everything Donald had just said.

" Heh heh heh," Donald said, knowing that he should have kept his voice down.


	4. A Cloak in the Dark

" Okay, Sora, today I want you to find provisions for our trip," Kairi said. It was morning and Sora and Kairi were standing by the finished raft, which was sitting on the sand. " I need you to get us three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, a seagull, and fill this bottle with drinking water. So no sea water!"

" Sheesh! Are even sure that we won't have so much food that some of it will start to spoil?" Sora asked.

" I don't want to take the risk that we won't have enough," Kairi said.

" You don't even know how long it will be till we find land again," Sora said.

" Just go find those things!" Kairi said.

" Hey, Sora!" Wakka said. Sora had now found everything except one more mushroom. He had just walked by Wakka. " Check it out. See that cave, right there?"

" The one half hidden by bushes?" Sora asked.

" That's the one," Wakka said. " Me and Tidus, we're gonna do some explorin' today. There's gotta be something in there, ya?"

" Me, Riku, and Kairi used to go in there often," Sora said.

" Really?" Wakka said. " What's it like?"

" Nothing special, but I'm headed in there right now to see if I can find some mushrooms."

" Hmmm…" Wakka said. " Well, seeya later, then!"

Sora walked over to the entrance to the cave that was barely visible through the branches. He crawled through. It was a slightly tight squeeze, since he is now much bigger than he was when he last visited this place.

There was a small tunnel at the entrance. Sora followed the tunnel to an open chamber. He could see white scribbles on the stones and walls. Sora and Kairi used to make these scribbles when they were young. They would come in here to draw different things according to what their mood was.

He noticed a wooden door at one end of the chamber. Oddly enough, it did not have a knob. Sora already knew about this mysterious door, of course. You can't expect him to come in here often and not notice it once.

He then saw what he came in here for. Near the door were a bunch of mushrooms. He walked over to them and stooped down to pick some. After picking some mushrooms and sticking them safely into his bag, he noticed a particular drawing on the wall he was by that he and Kairi made.

It was simply a picture of Sora's head and Kairi's head. Both were smiling happily. The strange thing was that Sora remembered making this picture. It was when he and Kairi were very young, about eight or nine. Sora suddenly felt tempted. He found a small white stone on the ground. He picked it up and began to scratch on the wall. He drew an arm onto his own head. It was holding a star shaped object, a paupu fruit.

" _They become apart of each other's lives, no matter what_." These words echoed in Sora's mind. He thought about this for a few minutes.

" I came to see the door to this world," a voice said.

" Wha, who's there!" Sora said in surprise. He turned around to see a cloaked man standing next to the weird door.

" This world has been connected," he said.

" What are you talking about?" Sora said.

" Tied forever to the darkness," the man said.

" So, you're from another world," Sora said.

" You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the man said.

" Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this!" Sora said. " Wait, where did you come from?"

" There is so much to learn," the man said. " You understand so little."

" Oh yeah? Well you'll see!" Sora said. " I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

" A meaningless effort," the man said. " One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

" What's that mean?" Sora said.

" You young fool," the man said. " It's only a matter of time."

Sora looked at the door. All he could think of doing was get off the island and prove this man wrong. He could learn anything if he got the chance! He looked at the man to say something to him, but the cloaked figure was gone.

" Ya know, Riku's changed," Kairi said. Her and Sora were sitting on the end of the pier that evening looking at the sea, both eager to set sail.

" Changed? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

" Well… Hmm…" Kairi said. " I don't know, he just seems… different…"

" Does it bother you?" Sora asked with a sense of hope. He was hoping Kairi would feel free to express her feelings to him. That would give Sora a very special gift: her trust.

" Well…" Kairi said. There was a moment of silence.

" You okay?" Sora asked.

" Yeah, it's just…" Kairi said. " … I don't know."

" You can tell me anything," Sora said reassuringly, " You know that, right?"

" Yeah…" Kairi said. There was another silence, one longer than the first.

" Sora! Let's take the raft and go!" Kairi said all of the sudden. " Just the two of us!"

" Huh!" Sora said in shock.

" Heh, just kidding!" she said.

" What?" Sora said with a slight laugh. " You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

" … Maybe…" Kairi said. There was a moment of silence for a third time.

" You know, I was afraid at first, but now I'm ready!" Kairi said. " I'm not afraid anymore, cause I know that no matter what happens, I can always come back here, right?"

" Yeah, of course!" Sora said.

" That's good," she said and started getting to her feet. " Sora, don't ever change."

" Huh?" Sora said and looked up at her.

" I just can't wait!" Kairi said. " Once we set sail, it'll be great!"

For a moment, they just watched the sun set.

" Well, best get rested, tomorrow's the big day!" Kairi said. " Good night, Sora."

" Good night," Sora said quietly.


End file.
